backlashfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
SLASH Returns
SLASH Returns is the second "full" length film by Dan Sowels and the sequel to SLASH and continues the story of the Waygate Slasher. 'The Woods' A hunter in the woods sits in his tree stand when suddenly he's interrupted by a call from his girlfriend. He tells her he's busy, and they hang up. He continues hunting, but he drops his gun by accident, and jumps down to get it. An unmasked SLASH sneaks up behind him and takes him by surprise, and stabs him in the throat, killing him. SLASH then searches him, and finds a black bag which resembles his face cover, and puts it on. He gets some chains and drags the hunter's body away into the woods. 'The Cop and Mike' After driving off, SLASH finds the van, and jumped on top of it and punched out the window, and slashed the tires. The cop and Mike ran away from the van, and apparently losing SLASH. Mike and the cop talk about SLASH, and he tells Mike about his so-called disease and why he can survive bullets. Mike blows this off, and they continue running so SLASH doesn't find them. He eventually finds the cop, and his mask, and slit his throat, killing him. Mike took the cop's gun and excaped. 'The Pursuit' Mike finds his friend Steve Rahl standing by his car, and asks him to come with him, he agrees, and they hide in the woods from SLASH. Mike explains to Steve about SLASH and that he just killed the Cop and they need to leave. Steve explains about him just robbing the nearby party store and that's why he was on his toes outside the woods. SLASH shows up, and runs after the both of them, until they run out of breath, and walks toward them slowly, when suddenly he's shot from behind by John Carlyle. 'The Death of Mike Ripper ' John introduces himself to Steve, and explains that SLASH cannot be stopped, and they need to run. Afterward, John and Mike have an arguement about what to do. John's confused about what to do, and wants to go after SLASH, but Mike says let the cops handle it. John brings up SLASH killing the cop Mike was with, but he blows it off. John tells him to back off, when suddenly Mike punches John, and they break into a fight. John punches Mike twice, knocking him over. John tries to reason with him, but is kicked in the groin by a downed Mike, and he then gets on John and punches him repeatedly until he's interrupted by Steve, who sees SLASH. Mike gets up and runs after him with Steve when SLASH tackles Mike. John gets up and points his gun at SLASH, and sees he's trying to rip Mike's face off. Steve shoots SLASH with no luck, and Mike begs John to kill him. He hesitates, but shoots him in the head, killing him. Steve makes John run away, and he trips on a log, and falls over, he gets up and sees SLASH, and shoots him in the head, supposedly killing him. Steve is shocked to see the John actually killed him. John walks up to SLASH's body, and takes off his mask. 'John and Jeff' John goes back to his house, and it is noticably intact from the explosion. Jeff Carlyle appears briefly to John and he looks older. He tells him that SLASH isn't dead, and that he's dreaming, and that he believes that it's John's destiny to kill SLASH. He gives him a key, and doesn't tell him what it's for, and mysteriously makes John wake up from the dream, back in the woods where he tripped, revealing he was knocked out. 'Showdown' Steve helps John up and they escape the woods, back to his car. John says he's going back in the woods to kill SLASH, because he's killed everyone he's cared about. Steve says he'll come with him, but John goes in alone. He walks for a while, but finds SLASH finally and sees he's waiting for him. He grabs John and strangles him in the air, and John looks down and sees a hacksaw sticking out of the tree, presumably the Hunter's. He kicks it up and catches it, and whacks SLASH, cutting his arm off. SLASH holds his shoulder, blood gushing out of it, and John continues striking him with the saw, until he falls over. His mask is ripped off his face by the impact when he hits the ground, revealing his face, which is the Hunter, and that somehow SLASH has the ability to assume the form of other people. 'The Cast' *Dan Sowels as John Carlyle *Dennie Justice as Mike Ripper *Alex Violette as Steve Rahl *Josh Hargett as The Hunter *Dan Sowels as Jeff Carlyle *Dan Sowels as Waygate Slasher *Josh Hargett as Waygate Slasher (unmasked) *Mike Collier as Cop 'Release and Sequel' SLASH Returns was released on Halloween 2009, and had negative reviews, due to the abrupt ending. It was praised for the John and Jeff scene, and the quality on the acting of that scene as well. The third and final film, Army of Waygate was released on October 10th, and it explained the true nature of SLASH, and the final showdown.